The Promise (SolKat)
by AmethystArson
Summary: First Story! One-Shot: In which Karkat and Sollux have a serious heart-to-heart. (Karkat's POV [Takes place after Sollux has been blinded.]) R&R?


Your name is Karkat Vantas, and as you lay in bed with your matesprit, you have the death grip of a koala centered on his torso. You don't know what time you had awoken from your nightly horrorterror, nor do you know what time it is at the moment your eyes begin to grow wet with the oncoming of tears.

You try your best to prevent the shudders of your weeping form, doing your damndest to keep your sniffles at bay in the trial to make sure your partner stays asleep. The sunlight of the planet you now occupied was not even showing through the window of your shared respiteblock, and you did not want to awaken your beloved while it was still technically night. He seldom has a good rest these days, and you place the burden upon yourself to make sure he gets at least five to seven hours a day. At least, that's what you would be doing if you weren't crying into his shoulder like a wriggler.

The horrorterror in question had not been your worst, not by far. What got you so shaken up in the first place was not even the severity of the dream, but who the dream was about.

Calming yourself down to the point of no longer being a nuisance to your lover, you close your eyes and attempt to lull yourself back to sleep. However, the feeling of a warm hand rubbing soothing circles along your back warns of the man lying with you.

_Damn, I woke him up… _

_I'm a terrible matesprit…_

You clutch tighter to his worn t-shirt, mumbling out an "I'm sorry" into its faded fabric. With a sleepy chuckle, he declaws his person, sensually twining his fingers into yours, allowing two parts of the same whole to come together on either side of your bodies.

"…mmnh… Morning, KK."

You decide to not answer him, instead giving his hands a harsh squeeze and not relenting on the grip. You don't want to let him go, not now and not ever…

"KK… ah- thit, KK, they can't breathe…"

Giving them oxygen, you loosen your grasp slightly as you place an apologetic kiss to the nape of his neck. "Sorry…"

"Thorry for what, nearly thuffocating my hands? I can tell thomething'th bothering you, and I won't leave you alone until you tell me what."

"N'thn, guto slemph."

"KK, I can't underthtand you with your face in my thirt like that."

With an irritated growl, you pull away from his neck slightly, enough as to where you could talk clearly, yet without you having to look at him to do so. "It's nothing, Sollux... really, it isn't. It's not important and you really need to go back to sleep."

You wish your words could sound more confident as they come out as harsh whispers. Seeing right through you (as per usual), he leans his neck down, placing his mouth to the sensitive shell of your ear.

"Look at me, KK."

You shudder. Damn, you'll never admit to the cocky prick lying beside you just how much that sexy voice of his affects you… he'd have yet another thing to use against you to get what he wants.

The sad thing is that it would work then, and it certainly works now.

Your head slowly rises from his body until you find yourself staring into the eyes you had been trying to avoid. A choked sob escapes your lips as you find refuge in his collarbone once again, claws unintentionally leaving marks on your matesprit's knuckles as they gripped at his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, everything's my fault, you shouldn't love me, _you don't deserve me, you should have left me to die, I'm so sorry_…" Your words come quickly, too quickly for anyone's good, but you're pretty sure Sollux caught it all. You're openly crying at this point, your mutant tears probably staining his shirt, but you can't find the fucks to give at this point in time.

It's your job to do the laundry, anyways. You'll probably sort through the issue later, when you're not bawling your eyes out like a grub into your lover's good night shirt.

Luckily for you, it doesn't seem like he cares either, because instead of pushing you away, he's pulling your body closer, hands long forgotten as he gains a firm grasp on your back. Wrapping you into a protective embrace, the Gemini brings the forgotten blanket forward with his psionics to envelop the two of you in warmth.

"KK, wath… wath your horrorterror about the incident?"

His voice cracks during his sentence, signaling that you're not the only one crying.

You can't lie to him. You nod into his neck, the both of you squeezing one another at the response. You swear that what the two of you are doing is more pale than red. In fact, it's downright _vanilla_.

But you don't care. Neither does he, you're sure of that much. He understands you need this attention. You'll apologize to Gamzee later.

"KK, I don't blame you for anything that happened. It wathn't your fault. _None_ of it, not even that fall down the thtairth. You were protecting me, and I am tho glad you did. But know thith," he somehow got his collar and your face to diffuse somehow, raising your head so that you could stare into the empty sockets that he once called his eyes. You willed yourself to keep your head up, to gaze back into the darkness. You couldn't be scared now, not when he needed to know your undivided attention was on him, which it was. Not even you were that heartless.

"If you wouldn't have thaved me that day, I wouldn't be with you now. I love you, KK. _ I fucking love you_, and I would rather not have my eyethight and be with you than be dead but able to thee. Pleathe, KK. You don't have to be thcared of my eyeth, jutht becauthe I don't have any."

Even without eyes, he made it painfully clear that his attention was on you, waiting for you to tell him that everything would be alright, that you would no longer be afraid of him, that you would fix everything between you two.

Without words, you seal your promise with a passionate kiss.


End file.
